Mei-panic
by Yojimbra
Summary: Mei's been thinking about Izuku a lot lately. She didn't think much about it but then she started making him stuff and now, she kind of wants to know why? Now Izuku has to help Mei understand that she has a crush on him. And what exactly that means for him. IzuMei
1. Chapter 1

It was almost done! A new set of high density super adjustable weights that would allow for a wide array of weight lifting exercises from bench press, squats to uh, well they could do anything that a normal free weight could do and then some. Plus when they were turned off they were lightweight enough that even she could carry them around.

Physics? Pfft, she laughed in the face of physics. Besides, those rules basically didn't apply to jack shit anymore because what the hell is thermodynamics when someone can create a wall of ice by moving their hand!

Besides those were the shackles of the sane.

Examining her latest baby one last time, Mei felt a rush of excitement flood over her. Izuku was going to love these. She heard him complaining about the weights in the gym a while ago, while she was eating and that gave her the idea to make some super weights. Because fuck physics!

"And done!" Mei wiped the sweat from her brow and gave a nice long stretch. It had so been worth staying in the workshop a few extra hours to get this done! Now she could easily give it to Izuku in time for Christmas. "And I even have enough time to-"

Sleep. She was going to say sleep. But when she saw that there was sunlight coming from outside, that word died in her mouth. Ahh, she had pulled another all nighter. Whoops. So much for her promise to get at least six hours of sleep. It wasn't like she was trying to not sleep it just, kind of didn't happen.

"Enough time to work on something else while I wait for Izuku's classes to be over!" She giggled to herself and started drawing up some new and fantastical baby. Wait. She should see if Izuku needed anything. Maybe he grew another quirk and wanted her to adapt something, or maybe, he wanted a utility vest or maybe he outgrew his costume. It had been a while since she measured him, he was sure to have grown.

He was taller now, a lot taller. Ooh, maybe she should-

Wait.

Mei blinked, looking at her latest baby. It was, a gift for Izuku. A gift. G I F T. Those things that people give to each other for nothing in return.

Why?

Because he needed it? No, if that was the case, he would have gone through the usual system of submitting a request form followed up by her saying she was to busy but she'd end up just accidentally making him exactly what he needed in a half asleep fever state.

At least that's what used to happen. How many things had she made just because she thought maybe izuku would need them? Looking over at her babies she realized that there were at least four that she could see that were sitting there that had a very Izuku-ish design to them that were just waiting for him to show up and ask for something just similar enough.

"Why am I making so much stuff for Izuku?" She asked herself, hoping that one of her babies was going to answer her. At least one of them was supposed to do that. It was her life advice robot. Wait, that exploded last month. Hmm that just meant she should build something new! "Like a 'why am I making so much stuff for Izuku?' machine!"

She even remembered his name, which was like, wow. She forgot sensei's name like every few weeks. Wait, what was his name again?

Izuku!

Wait no Izuku's name was Izuku, and Izuku wasn't her sensei.

That'd be weird. Because then she'd have a giant crush on her teacher!

But wait, why was she thinking about Izuku so much? It was like her brain had suddenly realized it could remember other things than the important stuff - where her tools where, babies she made, where the fire extinguisher was - less important stuff - what time it was, where her bed was, how long its been since she had last bathed - and Izuku. She knew a lot about Izuku.

This was weird.

Why was she thinking about Izuku so much?

She should try not thinking about Izuku.

Okay, it's going pretty well. Awesome back to making babies!

Mei continued to happily tinker on some new inventions ranging from a portable canoe to triple sided adhesive tape! Ohh, what if she made it a gun?! That would do amazing things.

"Yes, yes,"

"Mei?" Maijima-sensei's dull raspy voice echoed from behind her. Oh that was his name! Maijima-sensei! Or Higari when she wanted to bug him. That's right. "Did you pull another all nighter?"

"Huh? What? No, I totally uhh," She looked at the time. Oh yea. She did. "Yes, yes I did! Aren't you proud of me for being such a dedicated and hard working-"

Maijima let out a growl and pointed towards the door. "I told you, no skipping classes for the workshop. I can't sign any more waivers for you. So get out of here and-"

He sniffed the air.

"Shower, then go to class. Tell your teacher, I'll write a note."

"Aww, but sensei-"

"Look, Mei, you're a smart, but if you want to graduate you need to pass your finals that includes English. And History."

What? No fair! Those were her worst subjects! Especially History, it was time and names. She couldn't remember those at all! Well, besides Izuku. Hey wait, maybe Sensei would know why she keeps thinking about Izuku!

"Hey, sensei!"

"No, you can't finish just one more thing."

"Darn. Wait! No. I was going to ask you why I keep thinking about Izuku."

Maijima stood straight which made him barely taller. And looked at her with wide eyes. "Izuku? Izuku Midoriya?"

"Yea, that's the one. I keep thinking about him, I even made these for him as a Christmas present." She grabbed the super weights she developed. Or at least tried to, they were set pretty high. But dialing them down was easy enough and she had the two weights in her hands. "I don't know why, but I just keep making stuff for him."

"I'm sorry Mei, but I'm not qualified to answer that question for you. Go ask someone else, like Midnight, or talk to Izuku. After you shower. And take a nap."

"What? But what-"

"What would Izuku think if he saw you now?"

"Huh?"

Mei moved over to look at the nearest reflective surface she could find. What Izuku would think about how she looks? What did that mean? Why did she care? What if he thought she looked dirty? Wait she was dirty. That was normal. Still. She should maybe shower. Izuku did have a habit of asking her when was the last time she slept and bathed. So maybe this time she could give him an actual answer. That sounded like a great idea.

"Okay, bye sensei!"

XXXX

Something was off. Not off in the way that something bad was going to happen, no this was a different kind of off. But something was going to happen, wait, this was the Mei Hatsume was going to do something kind of off.

Izuku swallowed the last of his water and exited the gym, the cool winter air burned the sweat he had earned from his latest work out session. Maybe he should go to the workshop and see if that crazy pink haired friend of his was okay.

Or would that be tempting fate?

Well there hadn't been any explosions today so that was good.

He would have a bit of extra time during lunch to go check on her though.

When he turned down the hallway, he was greeted by a rare sight. Mei Hatsume in her school uniform. A clean school uniform, her long pink hair was pulled into a ponytail looked extra fluffy and bouncy, while her skin was free from oil. Had it not been for her goggles, he almost wouldn't have recognized her.

"Mei!" He called holding out his hand to greet her and walked over to her.

Her head snapped to him and she took half a step towards him before she stopped. Was something wrong with her? Well, besides her being Mei. And the fact that her uniform looked a bit tighter than normal. Maybe it shrunk in the wash. Or maybe Mei had-

No! He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. This was Mei, even if she was really cute and beautiful in her own way, she just wasn't into him. Or anybody really. Her number one love in life was her babies.

She shook her head and started walking towards him, a great big smile on her face as she held up a pair of black dumbbells.

"These are for you!" Mei said when they finally met holding out the set. "I made them. They're uh, they do the, muscle bigger, thingy."

She wasn't looking him in the eyes. Instead she was staring at his chest? Why was she looking there? Did she want to measure him again?

"Workout?" He offered.

Her eyes snapped to his and hers went wider for a second. She pressed a button and a bar appeared between the two dumbbells turning them into a bench bar with weights. "The weight can be adjusted quickly, and they can be reformed into everything that normal free weights can do. You can even set them up so the weight changes as you use them to keep the workout more varied and stuff. I have no idea if that's helpful. But Uhh. Chrimstas present! Please take!"

He took the bar in his free hand and found it to be much heavier than Mei had made it look. It really shouldn't surprise him that Mei was stronger than she let on.

"A Christmas present? But I didn't get you anything." He looked at the bar and found that there were a bunch of colored buttons on the inside of the handles. He had no idea how it worked.

"Oh! Uhh, well, that doesn't matter I wasn't expecting anything. I just thought that maybe you'd like it. And I uhh. Oh! I can show you how it works!" She bounced up getting way too close to him. Her large chest bounced against his. Mei came to a dead stop and then took a step back. "Sorry I umm, Oh hey, it's lunch right? We can uhh, eat together and I can explain it. I kind of forgot to make an instruction manual but it works! And its easy!"

Had Mei become self-aware since the last time he talked to her? Normally she didn't even know what personal space was. And yep, Mei had grown. Soft.

"I mean I need to take a shower first but if you want to wait for a bit, we can eat after that." He shrugged, trying to figure out how to scratch the back of his head with his water bottle in one hand and Mei's gift in the other.

"Oh! Sure that sounds. Uhh great! Shower. Right. Oh! I took one before I came to see you! What do you think?" Mei jumped back another step, somehow looking more manic than normal. Was she trying to socialize?

Okay, a girl just asked how she looked. He needed to be calm and think rationally about this. Even if it was Mei he needed to be honest, and careful and- "I think you look beautiful."

Fuck! Stupid mouth! Even if it was true.

Mei's eyes went wide and she touched her face. "Oh, umm, thank you! I'll uhh, make sure I shower more when I'm going to talk to important people and stuff. But uhh. Oh! We should get going you need to shower right. That means that-"

She clapped her cheeks.

"Mei? Are you okay?" He asked softly, placing his water bottle down to grab her shoulder.

"I'm fine." she muttered. "I just, uhh, I've been confused for a bit. You see I keep thinking about you. It's like all the time and I'm even happier when I'm thinking about you. I feel funny, but also not funny, and it's super weird. And I really can't stop staring at you and it's making my face feel really warm and other parts of me too, oh and I felt really hot when you said you were going to shower so I felt super excited, especially because I can see your muscles. And I got even more excited when you said that I was beautiful because I took a shower for you and I don't know what's going on but that mattered for some reason and I really don't know what's happening!"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

Izuku blinked, staring at the yellow eyed girl that had just said a lot of very, very important things. One. She thought he was attractive. Two. She was happy when he said she was beautiful. Three. She can't stop thinking about him.

"Mei," he said slowly, trying to find the right words for this. This was Mei he didn't need to be subtle, subtle wasn't on her radar. "I think you have a crush on me."

Mei gasped and looked at him with her mouth slightly open. "Oh. I have a crush on you."

Her shoulders fell as she blinked up at him. "Thanks for telling me. That makes a lot of sense. Well hey, let's go eat, I'm hungry. Wait, you need to shower first."

She grabbed onto his wrist and spun him in a circle before dragging him off in a random direction.

Was she going to ignore the fact that she just confessed to him?

What the fuck was he supposed to do with that? 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. So Mei, Mei Hatsume, the crazy spazoid girl that could occasionally be called human had a crush on him. He didn't think that was even possible! For so many reasons. No girl had a crush on him, it just wasn't a thing that happened. And second, it was Mei Hatsume! The girl that didn't even know what personal space or what most emotions were.

"So," Izuku blinked looking at the girl who was sitting across from him. She had a large helping on her plate that was larger than his own, almost like she was eating three meals in advance. Which knowing her, felt possible. "You have a crush on me?"

Mei looked up from her plate, a bit of food hanging out of her mouth that she slowly slurped up. Then gave a long swallow like her whole body was trying to process what exactly she just put into her body. Her yellow eyes focused on him and "Yeah, why?"

She didn't have her usual head piece on, so her long pink hair was only held back by a hair band. And though it was probably impossible to get all the grease off of her in single day, she cleaned up really well. It actually looked like the white shirt she was wearing had never been worn.

Did... did she go get a brand new shirt instead of trying to find a clean one? That seemed Mei like.

"I don't know." He looked at her, trying not to think that Mei was suddenly the most beautiful person in the world! It was just that she was clean and - she arched her back, the buttons on her shirt separating ever so slightly. How did those buttons stay on? Was she really that busty?

Wait. Did he have a crush on Mei? Was he the dense one? Holy shit, he had a crush on Mei, sure he knew she was a girl and that she was cute, and that she was very tough and that she was attractive, but to think it was actually something. Or was this just a response to her telling him that she had a crush that was causing him to crush on her.

What if his crush on her made her get an even bigger crush on him, and then they'd be stuck in a never ending loop of crushes and-

"Strange." Mei muttered, leaning across the table to look at him. So close! "When you mumble, I just feel really excited. I wonder why? Ahh, it's because you're cute."

With that statement that had him red in the face Mei sat back down and continued to eat.

What happened to the cute crazy flustered Mei? Now he just had the normal cute crazy Mei.

"Umm, are you going to do anything about the crush?"

"Maybe, it's weird, it doesn't bother me anymore now that I know." She looked up at him and smiled. "I just get happy looking at you because I have a crush on you. I also want to make you happy because I have a crush on you."

"Oh, then umm, do you want to go on a date with me?" It really felt like the entire cafeteria came to a grinding halt when those words fled from his mouth. It felt like his heart was pounding in his ears, or maybe that was his brain telling him to stop listening to his stupid heart and go find a more sane girl! Dammit how long had he had a crush on Mei?

1st year when she pressed his chest against his. Dammit.

"A date?" Mei tilted her head to the side. "Like what?"

"I umm, well, we could go watch a movie or take a walk-"

"No thanks." The cheerfulness in Mei's voice only made the heartbreak all the more noticeable. "I'm not interested in dating. I'd rather be making babies! Oh I know you can come help me! I have a bunch of designs that you can test for me. I promise none of them will hurt you. Well most of them. But what do you say? Be my test subject?"

Ahh, there was that manic grin of hers. She was all but on top of the table, her chest pressing against his - soft - as she got as close as possible to him. If he really wanted he could kiss her now. No! They weren't that far. But would Mei mind? It wasn't like, she cared about the rules or anything and -

"Can I kiss you?" Mei asked her smile was gone, and her face was tilted to the side, a curious almost human like expression was on her face. The manic inventor was gone, replaced, whatever was left of Mei when that part of her wasn't in charge. Those golden eyes of her locked onto him.

Something took over him, and instead of stammering, blushing, running away, or saying yes, he kissed her. Her lips were chapped. She tasted like food. The position was awkward. There were so many things wrong with that kiss, so many minor details. But none of them mattered when compared to the fact that he was kissing Mei.

It was over far too soon. Mei sliding away just as their lips had parted, he didn't know what to do after that. He never really kissed a girl before. It was. It was amazing.

Mei stood, her eyes wide. She looked like she was in shock. Some of her food was smeared onto the front of her shirt, and more still on the table. With a speed that left him dizzy she moved over to grab his head and kissed him again. Short. Sharp. To the Point. Then she dropped him.

"Thank you!" She shouted running out of the cafeteria like a pink haired tornado.

XXXX

When she kissed Izuku, it was like, a thousand brilliant ideas came rushing into her mind all at once. A thousand beautiful babies just waiting for her to make them. It was, it was more than she could take all at once. She needed to build them!

So she did.

Well most of them.

Okay, not most. But it had been like, what a day? Maybe two? And she had made twenty brand new babies all because of that kiss with Izuku. It was euphoric. And she even kissed him a second time right after the first to see what happened. There was still more. She could kiss Izuku again and get more ideas.

"Ehehehe, who knew having a crush would inspire me so much." She looked over her latest pile of babies and smiled. A lot of these had the potential to be among her best. And she was so eager to get started on more. And none of them had even exploded!

She wanted to keep making new and wonderful babies!

But there was a small problem.

Whenever she tried to think about something like that, she'd think of kissing Izuku instead, and then a warm feeling would wash over her body and she wouldn't be able to think for a few seconds and she'd be imagining Izuku. Not that it was bad, but it was, uhh, unusual. Very very unusual.

Was this because she had a crush on Izuku?

She should ask him! And kiss him to get more and more ideas!

Good idea.

"Oh, it's dark." She muttered looking up at the star filled sky. Dark meant it was past curfew. That meant Izuku was in his room. That was easy to find. She knew where that was. Wait, why did she know where that was? Oh right, she wanted to give him a new baby once and had to look for him forever!

Besides, she had a crush on Izuku, she should know things like this.

With a smile, she turned and walked towards the dorms.

She didn't run into anyone even as she made her way up into the boys side of Izuku's class dorms. Weird, normally there would be someone to try and stop her from wandering around at this time of night - whatever time that was. Oh! Maybe they finally gave up!

That'd be great.

She found Izuku's door and walked in. Good thing he didn't lock it!

Wait, was this creepy? Should she knock first? Wait, was it creepy if a girlfriend walked into her boyfriends room? No, that sounded normal. That sounded good. She should tell Izuku he's her boyfriend now so that way she could come and get a kiss from him whenever she needed.

Only problem was that Izuku was still asleep.

"Hey, Izuku, I need to ask you a question." she poked his cheek and stood over him.

"Huh?" He asked slowly, his bare arm pushing the cover away and he sat up in the bed to look at her. He was shirtless. Very very shirtless. Huh. Muscles where neat. Very neat. Maybe touching them would give her inspiration? "Mei? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here to tell you I'm your girlfriend and that I need to kiss you so I can go back to making babies!" She jumped and smiled at him.

"Oh, that's nice." He mumbled and yawned again. Why was her heart beating so fast?

"Great, glad you could see reason." She placed a knee on the bed and moved to touch his face, his cheeks were warm. Very very warm. And his breath smelled kind of funny, but that was normal in the morning. Err, night? She still didn't know what time it was.

As she kissed Izuku, she felt those wonderful ideas come flooding back into her head. His lips were soft, his hands were gentle. More. She wanted more. She never wanted to stop being inspired by him. She had two knees on the bed now both of her hands were on his face and she was so lost in that kiss.

Then they seperated. All those ideas began to crystalize. There were so many wonderful babies she had to go make she-

Izuku grabbed her by the waist. Her face pressed against his chest. She was lying beside him. When did that happen? Why did that happen? Why was Izuku snoring?

"Izuku?" She asked trying to wiggle out of his grip. There were two problems. Those neat muscles weren't moving. And those neat muscles were there. Muscles. Izuku's muscles. They were warm. And soft. But not soft soft. Wait. No. She was. She was falling asleep. "Izuku! Let me go I want to-"

He just snored and held onto her tighter.

Sleep came in a matter of moments.

Dammit.

**AN: Took me a while to figure out what to write for this chapter but I said fuck it and started writing without a plan. Which I really should have done from the start because that's how I write everything!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mei's breasts were soft.

And warm. So very warm.

The concept of touching a girl. Especially in a place such as their chest - of which Mei had more than her fair share - had always seemed like something that would not only be important but forever beyond his reach. He half expected touching a girl would be a bit like touching his own skin. But girls - or at least Mei - just had this inherent warmth and softness that just felt so good to fondle.

The stickiness was probably a Mei only feature.

Her usual goggles were half resting on his pillow between his body and the wall. Her oil stained tank top was rolled all the way up past her chest and took her bra along with it. So there was nothing to stop him from looking down at her breasts. There was something pleasing about them. They were pale, save for a bit of tan she had on top from where her normal amount of cleavage was exposed. Her nipples were just as pale, almost blending in with the skin itself save for being slightly pinker and having a rougher texture.

And his hand was currently fondling one of her wonderful breasts.

Mei herself was asleep on his chest, partially curled up into a ball while she grabbed one of his hands tenderly, one of her legs shot straight across the bed and rested over his. It was a weird way of sleeping, but considering how he'd seen Mei sleeping in even weirder positions he imagined she was comfortable.

Especially with that blissful smile on her face.

All in all, she looked beautiful, and very peaceful. It was nice, especially compared to the confusing events of a few days ago. First, Mei basically admitted that she had a gigantic crush on him that pretty much blew his mind. Then when he tried to ask her out on a date she shot him down. Then she kissed him. The kiss was great. Especially the second one. Then she vanished into the workshop for a few days.

And now, after having a dream where they kissed, she was here in his bed.

Why the fuck was she in his bed?

What was he supposed to do? He was groping her? Why was she in his bed? What was she doing here? How did she get there? How could she sleep like that? Why did she look so cute? More importantly where was her hand going? What was he supposed to do? If he moved she might wake up. If he didn't move she'd wake up!

Why the fuck was Mei in his bed?

"Ehehe, Izuku, that's not what that baby is for." Mei squirmed. Her legs squirming and she finally separated her breast from his hand. Only to plant both of those hefy melons onto his chest. She was completely on top of him now, her face buried in his chest. She kept moving and then came to a stop.

She'd woken up.

"Ehh?" Mei asked pushing up from his chest just enough to look over him. Her breasts were still touching him. Which was awesome in its own right. Mei looked at him, her eyes coming into focus and she smiled. "Oh, good morning Izuku. Why are you in my bed?"

He looked around his room to make sure that it was indeed his room. A difficult task consider Mei's current outfit. Did she just not have modesty? Weren't people supposed to be shy around the people they had a crush on? Could this even be called a crush anymore?

They were practically a couple!

"Wait," Mei looked around the room and let out a yawn that was so unbelievably cute it almost made up for how bad her morning breath was. She sat up, fully straddling him and giving him a fantastic view of her breasts and surprisingly slender stomach. "This is your room. Oh, that's right."

The smile she flash as she descended down upon him for a kiss had his toes curling. The kiss made his fingers curl. Was kissing supposed to be so good? Why was Mei so good at it? And why was it over?

Mei pulled back, adjusting her bra and tank top so that all the bits were in the right place with a move that was frankly impressive. "Thanks for the kiss! I feel all kinds of inspired now. So I'm going to-"

He poked her in the butt. And not with his hand.

"Huh? What's this?" Mei asked, feeling behind her. She pulled him out of his pajama pants and proceeded to explore him. Her curiosity getting the better of her as she turned back to look at his erection.

This had to be a dream didn't it? "Mei it's,"

"Do I turn you on?" She spun her head back to look at him, she was close very close. Close enough to kiss. And her hand was still doing things to his penis. "What does it? All of me? The kiss? My breasts? Sitting on you like this?"

"Yes," he answered through gritted teeth, feeling more alive by the second. Technically it was mostly feeling and staring at her breasts, the kiss just gave it new life. "You're really beautiful Mei, and when you kissed me I-"

"Let's have sex!" Mei shouted stars in her eyes. The same motion that had put her bra and top back in place now removed them just as much ease.

"Huh? What? Why?"

She was taking her pants off now. "What don't you want too? We are boyfriend and girlfriend now and sexual intercourse is the norm! Besides, just kissing you inspires me to make my best work. It's worth finding out if sex inspires me even more."

"Well?" She asked, now completely naked. "Can we?"

There was a hot big breasted, slightly crazy, pink haired, naked woman on top of him, that being very blunt about her feelings towards him. She liked him. And he liked her a lot too. Really, the only reason why he should say no was a tiny voice in his head saying it was too soon. But he was a teenager, so that voice was very easily overpowered by a much louder voice that was saying "Boobs."

Izuku swallowed and nodded. "Okay. Let's do it."

"Great!" Mei chirped then looked down and their bits. She aligned him and then with no fanfare slid him inside of her. It was strange, the feeling of being completely surrounded by her tight, and wet vagina, he could feel her pulsing.

Sex felt good. Really, really good. "Mei," He gasped bringing his hands to her hips and slowly rolling his own.

"Oh," Mei gasped blinking, one hand going to her stomach, the other going to his chest. "Can you not move for a second. That feels strange."

"Sorry," He muttered, stopping his movements and looking at her. Wasn't the first time supposed to hurt for girls? "Does it hurt?"

Mei shook her head no, though the slight wince on her face made him feel like she was just saying that. "It just feels strange." She laughed and smiled at him. "Strange, but good."

She leaned down and kissed him again. As she did her hips started to move. It was a slow soft movement that felt really good. The combination of that intoxicating kiss and the actual sex over rode just about all of his other sense. "And it feels better when we kiss."

"Yea," He nodded and began to match her pace. It was good that she wasn't hurting. This felt great. He felt herself clenching around him as they began to move a bit faster now, the loud slapping noises of their hips colliding echoed throughout his room.

Mei threw her head back and let out a moan, now biting her lip and letting her hands roam along her body. "Shit. Is it supposed to feel this good?"

"I," Izuku wanted to say something. But he also wanted to touch Mei's breasts. He sat up, changing their position slightly and burying his face into Mei's breasts. He found her nipple and grabbed it with his teeth, all while using the new position to pound into Mei with new force.

"Izuku," Her hands were deep into his hair, pressing his head further against her breasts. The moan was all he needed to hear to know that this was working. "Why? I. I. Shit."

He felt her tighten around his erection, her body tensing for a second. Then she went limp, laughing as she moved to grab his head again and kissed him again.

Her yellow eyes had tears in them despite her smile. She bit her lip. "I think I just had my first orgasm."

"Oh," He said kissing her again, still hard inside of her. He was close. The build up felt more intense than when he did this himself. Mei's breast was wet from his saliva. "Should we stop?"

"You're still hard though. Don't you have to orgasm too?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders head tilted to the side as she spoke the hottest lines he'd ever heard. "You can use my body to finish."

"Okay."

He laid her onto the bed, her head on his pillow, still connected at the hips as he kept her barely off the mattress. Mei looked so beautiful, naked, hot, sweaty, and flushed on his bed. Her yellow eyes looked like stars. He grabbed one of her breasts, the one he had been neglecting and tweaked her nipple.

She mewled, hands grabbing his sheets and arching her hips towards hip. Her breaths were short, hot, and punctuated by moans.

With each thrust into her he could feel himself growing closer, and her growing tighter. There was something so intoxicating by the sensation of just touching Mei. He wanted to keep doing touching her. To touch her more and more and get lost in the sensations.

He kissed her, moving faster and pounding into her more and more. She moaned. Again. And again.

"Izuku!" Her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close as her entire body seemed to shake. "Again? Fuck!"

"Mei, I'm-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as she grabbed onto him, pulling her body off the mattress and kissing him. Their bodies were as close as they could be when he finally found release and came into her.

Mei moaned and kissed him harder, pressing their bodies close together, before she relaxed and fell onto his bed, a wet plop signaling their complete separation. He already wanted to go back inside of her.

"So, uhh, that was."

"Something we're going to do a lot." Mei smiled staring up at the ceiling. "I was right. Having sex with you. Inspires me more than just kissing does. I have so many wonderful ideas now. But. I don't want to move right now."

"That's a first." He said moving down to hug her. The cuddling was nice. Sweaty and sticky, but nice. Maybe they should take a shower soon. "Do you want to rest for a bit?"

"Yeah. Can you just hold onto me for a while? I'm feeling really tired." Mei yawned and moved in to cuddle with him. "Oh, I have birth control."

He probably should have asked about that before he came inside of her.

He missed classes that day. Spending much of it sleeping, showering, and sleeping with Mei again. After sex, she was almost a normal human being. At least for a few hours.

Then it was back to the usual crazy Mei.

**AN: Sex... and maybe the end? This was kind of meant to be super short. **


End file.
